Let Go
by Gelda Lee
Summary: "Bersamaan dengan hilangnya salju dan bunga yang bermekaran, mungkin aku bisa merelakan kalian." BTS fict based on BTS- Let Go, Jungkook Focused. Don't like? Don't read. RnR please


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Let Go**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Family, Hurt/comfort

COMPLETE

cast:

\- Jeon Jungkook (BTS Jungkook)

\- Other BTS Members

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **"Bersamaan dengan hilangnya salju dan bunga yang bermekaran, mungkin aku bisa merelakan kalian."**

 **Seoul, 17 Februari 2002**

"hyung! Tunggu aku!" teriak seorang anak kecil yang berusaha menyamai langkah kakak-kakaknya. "cepatlah Jungkookie, kau tidak mau jatahmu dimakan Taehyungie kan?" teriak Jimin, salah satu dari kakak Jungkook. Taehyung yang merupakan kembaran Jimin langsung menjitaknya tanpa ampun. "heii kenapa aku dijitak" gerutu Jimin. "salah sendiri kenapa meledekku" kekeh Taehyung.

"sudah sudah, kalian ini bisa tidak sih tidak usah bertengkar sehari saja" ujar Seokjin, kakak tertua diantara mereka semua yang berusaha melerai si kembar. "mereka kan memang begitu hyung, namanya juga anak kecil" kekeh Yoongi. Jungkook akhirnya berhasil menyamai langkah mereka dan memilih untuk menerjang Hoseok, merengek minta digendong. Hoseok sedikit kewalahan menggendong si bungsu yang lincah dan justru ditertawakan oleh kembarannya, Namjoon.

Mereka semua memang sering bermain bersama. Mereka selalu bertujuh, apapun yang terjadi. Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Kim Namjoon, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook. Meskipun memiliki nama keluarga yang berbeda, mereka tetaplah keluarga. Mereka adalah saudara, seperti kata Ibu yang selama ini membesarkan mereka. Toh keluarga tidak selamanya berasal hanya dari ikatan darah bukan?

Sesampainya dirumah, ketujuh bocah cilik ini langsung menyambar snack yang sudah disediakan di meja. Semua kecuali Yoongi yang memiliki kemalasan akut hingga dijuluki kakek encok oleh ketiga adiknya, si kembar Jimin Taehyung dan si bungsu Jungkook.

Ketiga iblis kecil (sebutan dari kakak-kakaknya untuk trio termuda) itulah yang paling semangat jika menyangkut soal makanan. Bahkan seokjin pernah memergoki Jungkook menyelundupkan coklat dibalik bantalnya, entah siapa yang mengajari. Taehyung dan Jimin beda cerita, justru mereka yang terlalu sering berebut makanan hingga membuat ibu pusing.

Seokjin yang sedang melahap snacknya dengan tenang hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan adik-adiknya yang seperti hewan buas saat makan. Seokjin selalu heran, bagaimana bisa Ibu merawat 6 bocah kelebihan energi (salah satu dari mereka justru kekurangan energi) dan tidak terlihat lelah sama sekali.

Terdengar suara nyanyian pelan di depan pintu, tanda bahwa Ibu kesayangan mereka sudah pulang. Ketujuh bocah tersebut langsung mengabaikan makanan mereka dan berlari demi menyambut Ibu mereka. Ibu hanya tertawa kecil saat melihat ketujuh malaikat yang menyambutnya dengan meriah seperti biasa. "kalian baik-baik saja dirumah kan?" tanya Ibu yang dijawab dengan anggukan antusias dari semua anak.

"jangan bohong, kalian pasti bermain lumpur lagi. Ibu bisa melihat celana Yoongi kotor" kekehnya, sepintar apapun anak-anaknya dia selalu bisa menebak jika ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan. Ketujuh anak laki-laki itu menghela nafas kecewa. "kita ketahuan lagi" gerutu Hoseok. "ini salahmu karena lupa menyembunyikan celana Yoongi hyung" cibir Namjoon. "enak saja, kan kau duluan yang mengajak kita main lumpur" ujar Hoseok tidak terima.

"sudah sudah, jangan bertengkar lagi. Lebih baik bantu Ibu membersihkan kekacauan kalian atau malam ini kita tidak jadi makan tonkatsu" ancaman ini selalu berhasil karena semua langsung berlari dan berusaha membereskan kekacauan yang mereka buat, bahkan Jungkook yang biasanya tidak mau pun berlarian sambil membawa baju kotornya yang disembunyikan di kolong kasur.

Satu lagi hari yang menyenangkan melihat ketujuh malaikat kecil ini tumbuh besar dan bahagia. Hari yang sempurna bagi keluarga kecil yang penuh cinta.

 **Seoul, 31 Agustus 2010**

Seokjin hanya bisa menghela nafas, ini sudah kesekian kalinya Jungkook dipanggil oleh sekolah karena berbuat onar. Masalahnya pun selalu sama, berkelahi. Entah Jungkook belajar darimana, padahal ibu sendiri tidak pernah mengajari mereka untuk berperilaku buruk.

"dia duluan yang menghajarku hyung" gerutu Jungkook, sekujur tubuhnya dikelilingi memar dan ada beberapa luka lain di wajahnya. "dan kau harus membalasnya? Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, tahan amarahmu" Seokjin tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan adik bungsunya ini.

Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan Ibu. Setelah kematian Ibu setahun yang lalu, semua berubah. Mereka tidak lagi menjadi keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Jungkook yang paling dekat dengan Ibu yang merasakan dampak paling besar.

"dia pantas mendapatkannya" geram Jungkook. "apa yang kau inginkan? Ibu tidak pernah-" perkataan Seokjin terhenti saat mendengar teriakan Jungkook. "IBU SUDAH TIDAK ADA! HARUSKAH AKU MEMBENTURKAN KEPALAMU KE NISAN IBU UNTUK MENGINGATKANMU HAH!" tentu saja perkataan itu melukai hati Seokjin. Dia tahu Ibu sudah tiada, tetapi haruskah hal itu merubah adiknya yang manis menjadi monster yang tidak dikenalnya?

" _fine,_ terserah jika kau tidak mau mengingat semua nasehat Ibu. Aku dan yang lain juga tidak akan menasihatimu lagi. Selamat tinggal, Jeon Jungkook" Ujar Seokjin yang pergi meninggalkan Jungkook. Itulah terakhir kalinya Jungkook melihat Seokjin. Dia baru saja kehilangan kakak tertuanya.

 **Busan, 1 September 2014**

Hari ulang tahun Jungkook yang ke-17. Tidak ada kue, tidak ada lagu, tidak ada hadiah. Segala hal yang tersisa hanyalah hampa. Setelah Seokjin menghilang, Namjoon yang bertugas menjaga keluarga dan dia memutuskan untuk memindahkan mereka semua ke Busan demi kehidupan yang lebih baik.

Sayangnya, dia sering sekali pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Bahkan pernah suatu malam dia membawa wanita yang nyaris saja melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan jika saja Namjoon tidak langsung menyeretnya keluar.

Semua hal dalam hidup Jungkook hancur. Dia kehilangan ibunya, Kakak tertuanya menghilang, dan sekarang dia harus hidup dibawah tekanan Namjoon. Semua orang berubah, tidak ada lagi anak kecil yang bahagia diantara sekumpulan remaja tanggung itu. Masa-masa indah itu.. semuanya lenyap.

Baru saja Jungkook ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, dia ditahan oleh Jimin dan Taehyung. Kedua kakak kembarnya itulah satu-satunya yang masih peduli pada Jungkook. Hoseok dan Yoongi? Mereka sudah lelah dengan kelakuan Namjoon sehingga menganggap Jungkook saja seperti menguras tenaga yang tersisa pada diri mereka. Mungkin lebih tepatnya mereka menyalahkan Jungkook karena ulahnya yang membuat Seokjin menghilang dari hidup mereka.

"KAU INI BODOH ATAU APA!" teriak Jimin yang langsung menampar pipi Jungkook sementara Taehyung merebut pisau yang akan digunakan oleh Jungkook dan menendangnya sejauh mungkin. "haha.. untuk apa aku hidup hyung... semenjak kematian Ibu, kita semua kacau. Seokjin hyung menghilang, Namjoon hyung gila, bahkan Yoongi hyung dan Hoseok hyung tidak mau menganggapku sebagai bagian dari saudara" ujar Jungkook lirih.

Jimin memeluk tubuh adik kecilnya, "kau masih punya aku dan Taehyung... kita bertiga adalah iblis kecilnya kakak-kakak yang lain, ingat kan? Kita harus selalu bersama.. aku akan melindungimu Jungkookie.." ujar Jimin yang menahan tangisnya. Taehyung menepuk punggung keduanya sebelum memeluk dua orang yang paling disayanginya.

Disaat itulah Jungkook kembali merasakan harapan. Dia masih punya kedua kakak kembar yang menyayanginya, dia tidak sendirian. Si bungsu membalas pelukan kedua kakak kembarnya, berusaha menyalurkan sebanyak mungkin kasih sayang kepada mereka sebanyak kasih sayang Jimin dan Taehyung padanya.

Tentu saja, semua itu tidak bertahan lama. Malamnya, Namjoon pulang dalam keadaan mabuk yang lebih parah dari biasanya. Namjoon berubah menjadi sangat ganas dan pada akhirnya... dia membunuh semua saudaranya, semua kecuali Jungkook.

Entah suatu keberuntungan atau kesialan apa yang menimpanya, Namjoon tidak langsung membunuh Jungkook seperti yang dilakukannya pada saudaranya yang lain. Namjoon hanya menghancurkan kaki Jungkook dan membuatnya lumpuh sebelum akhirnya dia terjatuh akibat mabuk dan meninggal. Jungkook benar-benar kehilangan segalanya pada malam itu.

 **Busan, 24 Desember 2014**

Christmas Eve, tepat 3 bulan setelah kejadian mengerikan yang membuat Jungkook tidak punya alasan lagi untuk hidup. Dengan kaki yang sudah tidak bisa digerakkan lagi, Jungkook hanya bisa terus terbaring di rumah sakit. Anehnya, semua biaya yang seharusnya cukup untuk mendepak Jungkook keluar justru sudah dibayarkan. Jungkook tidak ingin berfikir bahwa itu semua berasal dari Seokjin. Jika dia ingin menolong Jungkook, sudah seharusnya dia melakukan itu dari dulu.

Jungkook keluar dari ruang inapnya dengan menggunakan kursi roda. Semua sudut rumah sakit ini sudah didekorasi dengan pernak-pernik Natal. Jungkook menghela nafas, tentu saja dia merindukan Natal. Hal spesial lain yang diingatnya, ini adalah hari ulang tahun Ibu. Jungkook menggerakkan kursi rodanya hingga mencapai sebuah pohon natal besar dan berkilau.

Jungkook kembali teringat masa kecilnya. Rumah yang hangat, hidangan yang lezat, kakak-kakaknya yang berlarian sambil berebut kue, Ibu yang diam-diam menyembunyikan semua hadiah mereka sebelum akhirnya ditemukan oleh Jimin dan Taehyung, kebersamaan mereka sebagai keluarga..

Tanpa sadar, Jungkook meneteskan air matanya. Setelah kematian Ibu, Jungkook tidak pernah sekalipun menangis. Jungkook merindukan Ibu. Jungkook merindukan kakak-kakaknya. Semua kenangan manis itu sekarang hanyalah menjadi kenangan pahit di hidup Jungkook. Jungkook terus menangis sampai ada sepasang tangan yang hangat melingkari tubuhnya, berusaha memeluknya.

"kau sudah mengerti sekarang kan?"

Jungkook mendongak dan melihat wajah seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya. Seokjin, dia kembali untuk Jungkook. Jungkook memeluk kakak tertuanya, berusaha meluapkan segala emosi yang selama ini dipendamnya. Dia tidak ingin ditinggal sendirian, dia ingin kembali ke masa dimana semuanya masih bahagia.

Seokjin menepuk pelan punggung Jungkook, berusaha menenangkan adik bungsunya. "semua terjadi karena takdir Jungkookie, kita tidak bisa mengubah apa yang sudah direncanakan. Tetapi ingatlah, kau tidak akan pernah sendirian. Ibu pernah bilang kan... 'keluarga tidak akan pernah membiarkan anggotanya sendirian'. Maaf jika aku selama ini menghilang dan menjadi seorang pengecut disaat aku seharusnya menjadi pilar utama keluarga kita" ujarnya sambil menahan tangis.

Kata maaf, itulah yang selama ini dicari oleh Jungkook. Dia tidak pernah berkata maaf dengan tulus selama hidupnya, dan mungkin inilah saat yang terbaik untuk mengubahnya.

"maafkan aku hyung, aku adalah adik yang buruk"

Cukup dengan perkataan yang keluar dari bibir Jungkook, Seokjin tahu bahwa dia sudah mendapatkan adik manisnya kembali.

 **Seoul, 3 Maret 2015**

Jungkook menatap bunga sakura yang mulai bermekaran dan tertiup oleh angin musim semi. Dia berusaha membuka jendela kamarnya agar beberapa kelopak bunga yang indah tersebut bisa masuk dan menyapanya. Enam kelopak bunga, mungkinkah?

Jungkook tersenyum, mungkin sekarang ibunya sedang menasihati kelima kakaknya di surga karena perbuatan mereka. Jungkook tidak bisa menahan tawanya jika mengingat wajah kakak-kakaknya yang menggelikan ketika dimarahi.

"Jungkook? Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Seokjin. Jungkook menoleh dan tersenyum, "hyung, bolehkah kita membawa kelopak sakura ini? Kurasa mereka akan menyukainya" ujarnya. "tentu saja, aku yakin Ibu dan kelima bocah badung itu akan suka" kekeh Seokjin. Bersamaan dengan musim semi yang datang, Jungkook kembali merasakan apa itu kebahagiaan.

 **THE END**

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ maaf gue untuk sekarang ini ga bisa update beberapa ff yang udah ditagihin readers (Nemesis or Love, How to Become A Gentleman) karena udah mau musim UAS dan gue gamau nilai semester ini jeblok. sebagai gantinya, gue persembahkan cerita singkat yang ditulis setelah dengerin lagu BTS- Let Go. semoga kalian suka dan maaf kalo misalnya ini mengecewakan :( _Lastly, Mind to Review?_

 _Regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


End file.
